Anubis
| }} Known the world over as the Egyptian god of death, Anubis is in fact an ancient SuperHuman who has survived into the present day. History Born in 3219 BC into a family of stone carvers, Anubis never knew that he was destined for universal fame and eternal life. He learned his father's trade and was happy living as a commoner. But when a terrible illness struck his family, and Anubis was the only one to survive, he began to understand that he had a greater purpose in life. He became a drifter, moving from one city to the next without anything to tie him down. It was during his travels that he first discovered his powers. Without really knowing what he was doing, Anubis resurrected a young girl who had recently died. Word of this miracle spread, and the name Anubis began to be associated with death and the underworld. As Anubis learned to control his power and help those who needed him, the Egyptian people began to deify him more and more. People came from far and wide seeking his aide, and the masses began to plague him with trivial issues and problems he could not solve. Unable to impress upon the common people that he was only a man, and that he could not solve all of their problems, Anubis was forced to disappear, though this only served to further deify him. Shortly after his decision to conceal his true identity and to help others as circumspectly as he could, Anubis heard word of another "deity" who controlled the powers of light. He traveled to meet with this sun god, a man who called himself "Ra," and the two became fast friends. Ra's existence began to reveal something to Anubis - that, while he was indeed special, there were others like him in the world. He and Ra began to scour the land, looking for other "gods" like themselves. It turned out that there were many people in the lands of Egypt who exhibited strange abilities, and the two formed a small community of gifted individuals who would eventually become known as the Egyptian pantheon. To Save the World! Summary of what they did in the RPG. Relationship with Other Characters Being millennia old, Anubis is a very patient man. He understands that others are not blessed with the longevity he possesses, however, and he tries not to waste others' time. Even in ancient Egypt, Anubis was known as a caretaker and protector, and he values the sanctity of innocent life. He weighs the morals of a situation before making decisions, and will always try to cause the least amount of hurt and damage he can. While he is perfectly capable of being serious when the occasion calls for it, for the most part Anubis is laid back and relaxed. Abilities and Skills Anubis possesses the ability to shift life force from a living being into an inanimate object. He is incapable of creating life from nothing, or ultimately murdering using his powers; he can only take the life force that exists and redistribute it. The amount of life force he needs to give life to something varies depending on what sort of creature or object he intends to animate; plants require the least, sapient beings the most. It may require the life force of many beings to animate one, or taking the life force of one may allow him to animate many things. Due to the early influence of the Orionites, Anubis knows much about advanced technology that coincides or exceeds the general knowledge of the present day. He is capable of evaluate and operate alien technology, given enough time to analyze it and cross reference its design with that of devices he understands. Having been raised as a stone carver, Anubis has a talent for carving sculptures. Over the millennia in his solitude, Anubis carved numerous jackal-headed statues that he animated and kept for company. Category:League of Salvation Category:The TSTW Chronicler